Silent Hill: Abandon Hope
by Nanozom
Summary: A lost soul in the mist and her journey through the darkest corners of her own silence in search for salvation and escape from the suffering of her mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Author´s not: **Silent hill is owned by Konami, but the story and the characters in this fic are my own.

Please leave reviews and opinions.

* * *

**Silent Hill: Abandon Hope**

Chapter 1

The fog.

Thick as milk and covered every direction no matter how many times you turned on the spot to see it through. You who walked the lonely road in a landscape of chills and late September air with hands in the pockets and a heavy burden on your shoulders. You who are a woman in your early twenties and proud over the raven black hair that no barbershop ever laid hands on and enhanced to fit the modern standards of society. You who chose that pair of jeans only brought out for special occasions and the dark weather jacket for rainy days you rather wanted to stay inside and rest with the book of suspense in your hands. You chose those bright gloves, you chose to wear that top and apply simple make-up on by habit. You who seek answer on the burden deep within your dark mind.

You who spent the last four hours in a green Chevrolet that you inherited from your late grandfather after his unfortunate death five years ago. You remember the pain and the day his funeral took place, the day that rained with feigned tears of sorrow as nobody cared to shed them for this man. Instead you got a memory in form of a metallic shell and cracks hidden within the hood.

Four hours in silence before your car coughed and died by the side of the road. Forced you to stop by the side of the road and drive in on a gas-station´s parking lot. The sign said "Billy´s Gas & Dinner" but as you found out were mere hollow remnants of a lie. The façade of the building decayed in spots of rust, the neon that once flew its blood through the cursive letters had stopped to flow long ago and the capital "D" was broken. When you tried to grab the handle to the long snake neck of rubber to the pump no jittery response came from its resting place. Pulled the handle and only got an aggressive hiss in return for your effort as it wanted to be left alone and had no gas to provide your hopeless request. You let out a sigh and tried the others only to notice the old wooden sign on the ground, dusty and bitten by rain and wind. The disappointment you felt when the old and pale red message met your tired blue eyes, told you why the snakes of rubber and pipe shaped heads hissed so hostile at your squeeze.

"**No Gas"**

Dropped the sign in your disappointment and forced your route to the dinner and to inform the owners of this inconvenience. The door to the dinner was open for your entrance and presence as you expected life on the other side. All with stoic emotionless eyes that strived to maintain the public face of society you hide all pain from. One everyone maintained to appear normal and not separate you from the crowd.

Only empty nothingness met your eye within this place. Old seats covered by dust and filth, a crack in the stained windows that concealed the outside world in its own isolation. The old seats now rusted and waited patiently for people that would never come. Nobody in the hatch to the kitchen, no scents of fried meat from the oven and no apron dressed man that walked the kitchen like the restless ghost you saw before. Nobody behind the soiled and dusty counter where sweaty, unshaved bus-drivers once enjoyed the juices of today´s surprise with potatoes and pitiful amounts of salad next to it.

This place lacked all warmth and familiar scents, only the grey ominous air of long gone memories remained. Smells of meat, sweat and tomatoes from the kitchen where replaced by cold rust and dust. No dinner had been served here for years and never will be again. This place didn´t exist on any maps anymore, no more people traveled the road you chose so carelessly. This place, a mere relic of a forgotten past that nobody cared to even tear down with the ground stood now as the nameless tombstone it was.

No tears would be shed and no flowers would be put to mark the loss of this place. Nobody cared if the name couldn´t be read anymore. No visitors here as "No Gas" and "No Dinner" owned this place and run it in the absence of the world. Nobody cares.

It´s abandoned… just like you are.

Melancholia filled your mind, the burden in your soul push you down. You only wish to relieve your legs of the weight as a seat next to a window fills up by your body and offer refuge for the moment. Head bowed down as you can´t lift it up from your gnawing sadness. Keep your head down, no reason to look up and see this empty place. You don´t say a word.

You can´t.

An alarm ringed in your pocket and disturbed the silence. Your cell phone dared to defile the holy aura of this unnamed tomb. You picked it up and open the dark plastic clam with both hands to see the name in the small window.

"**John"**

Your head bowed further down as your eyes stared at this little window. Two signals passed by. Hesitation twitched your thumb over the option to answer it. Three signals passed by. You merely stare with narrowed eyes of faint fear and empty hopelessness. Four signals. As your mouth closed tightly together the little thing in your hand died without the strength to call for you a fifth time. You put it on the table as the name faded into a dark screen and only burdened you further.

You turned to the filthy window and out toward the empty nothingness outside and remained in the dark world you see every day. Why you came to this place in the middle of nowhere painfully pierced through your mind.

You drew a heart in the filth without any concern of how dirty your gloves would get. Roughly the size of a plate and within it you scribbled with empty eyes.

"**S.M+J.N"**

A light of forgotten happiness flickered before it died in your eyes. What you saw was a mere silly dream, broken by the world and reality that abandoned you. As you took off and left this morning you didn´t brought anything but the clothes you wore and the contents in your pockets. A wallet, your ruby red cell phone and a couple of dollars and dimes, enough for a single phone call in a pay booth. You didn´t told anyone where you went this morning.

Because you don´t have anyone to open your heart to.

An arm around your waist and a gnawing feeling in your stomach. You didn´t even have breakfast before your departure. You left in silence and didn´t wanted to spend a minute longer than necessary at that place. Your escape had top priority from the clutches of despair.

Too many painful memories.

You sat there and stared out the grim window with your burden. No words left your thin lips as no reason existed to do so and the weight of your words shut them together. So many years in silence, you wish to speak but can´t. Numbed by the endless darkness and rain within your soul. You can´t show emotion for the burden that hold your heart so tightly as it was about to whimper and die.

You want to cry...yet you won´t let it happen.

You left this nameless tomb in pursuit for salvation. Nobody would come and take your order anymore here. This place was dead and you knew it, you can´t stay here you need to get going again. The old door creaked by your departure, complained and demanded maintenance long overdue. Another thing that would never come to this place. Heavy steps brought you back to the car that now stood dead on the spot.

You put a hand on the old car that served you for two years now. You knew it wouldn´t carry your burden any longer and with a silent whisper bid farewell to it. Left it there on the parking lot like an unburied corpse. Time would claim it for its own, you knew that, the green color would fade away by rains of teeth and winds would smudge the windshields. You condemned it to a slow and painful death out here. You didn´t care.

You had done it before…

Before this unattended funeral of the old occurred, you opened the trunk and brought out a dark umbrella that been left behind too many times in the past. No trace were left behind, you wanted to make sure of that in your journey here. You left with weak steps on the concrete and never turned around even once as the gas-station and your grandfather's legacy vanished in the thick mist around you.

The only sign of your existence was a broken heart drawn in filth.

No birds sang in the mist, no wind stroke against your pale cheeks through your aimless journey forward. The umbrella rested under your arm like a bat and yet your melancholic depression refused to fade away. How much further would you go? You had no goal. Your only wish was to leave immediately but you never set a destination. You didn´t consider the consequences with this decision. Is your suffering so intense that any road to relinquish it preferable to the life you lived? Do you want the pain to go away so badly that you abandon your future and present to find relief? You saw no way out, this was short-sighted and you refused to believe it. You just walk on without hope and means to support yourself in this world. Do you wish to die? Do you wish to be free? You feel that you have nobody left in this world and only despair to witness in your dark grey future were rain falls and burden your mind. A lost soul in the rain that seek salvation?

If that was the case then your wish shall be granted.

You saw something appear in this landscape of dead trees and thick fog. Your steps increased a little bit and the burdened head slowly rose up to examine the first sign of civilization you came across on your journey. You seek to find a kindred soul to hitch-hike with? Or do you seek public transportation to transport your burden further away? No hope in your eyes, only the will to escape the darkness of your soul.

You looked up to see this green sign with thick white letters which imprinted its meaning into your hollow melancholic soul. As you passed by the sign you felt something from the moment your foot stepped on the road beyond it.

A chill that spread through your spine and heart as the words etched into your memory. You shivered for reasons no words could describe as such vocabulary didn´t existed in your world.

The closest you came was "eerie".

"**Welcome to Silent Hill"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Buildings faintly appeared in the fog as you approached its city limits. The first thing that greet your eye with its lifeless presence were a small business that appeared to seen its better days already. You looked up and noticed how the old sign over the entrance couldn´t be read as its letters vanished by the forces of nature. Old brochures decorated the ground around its front. Most of them unreadable with exception of a few stuck in the door. This place was supposed to be a welcome committee casual to any town. Existed solely for the purpose to enlighten visitors of its attractions and locations in all greedy attempts to empty their pockets. The window smudged with filth and even when you approach it and attempted to rub a small piece away you notice it was stuck on the other side. A sigh and a look at the clock on your wrist with its relentless arms moving forward despite any of your actions. Despair squeezed around your heart in a mere push that jerked your lips.

"10:47"

Small surprise stung you with numb sensation. Your burdened head looks up at the sky and see no sun, only watchful fog. This hour was far too late for premature arrival at this small shop. The owner or employee hired to this place would be inside by now. A thought struck you at the sight of the windows. Perhaps the people inside couldn´t see you? You didn´t care if that was the case. The less people that witnessed your appearance in here only meant an easier escape and harder for pursuers to track you down like an animal. You grabbed the handle and slowly forced the door open with expectations of what to witness within this decayed place.

Nothing.

Nobody greeted you expect air heavy by cold, old skeletons of steel that once contained maps, postcards and folded pieces of paper now stood empty. Free for all who mostly picked one out of obligation. It would be rude to not do it. You have never been here before so you must pick one. Even when the obvious decay of the place entrapped you in frames of wood and won´t refill the shelves anytime soon you better pick one. Postcards scattered in disarray over the old floor. A dozen of them contained a lake and an old three stories hotel captured in sunlight and a blue sky within pale and withered edges of the card.

"_Enjoy the sunset together at Toluca Lake and Lakeview Hotel."_

Others contained a photograph of an amusement park with a roller coaster, a ferris wheel and a carousel as visible features. The lake with it to cast a reflection of the park.

"_Share time with your loved ones at Lakeside Amusement Park."_

You noticed how pleasant the scenery looked and knew why that place got privileged to décor these cards. A nice place, sunset and a beautiful lake that mirrored it in enchanted harmony. All bait to snare newcomers. Yet you couldn´t help but find the place pleasant for a mere instance. Like the places you visited before.

…With John.

You bowed your head further down and put a hand in your pocket. Felt the cell phone in your palm and stroke its lid with a finger. It slept. You wanted it to remain that way. No need to break this silence with displaced tones of unwanted reminders. As your memory passed by something else gnawed your mind from behind.

Uneasiness spread through your spine and you wanted to leave yet couldn´t until your hand clenched around a still valuable folded piece of paper. You wanted to know buss charts and locations. Anywhere there your pointless journey would bring you further away into the fog. It felt wrong to leave without a free folder. Nobody here to help you now as you tried to call for attention.

At the cashier you found what you sought with empty eyes of unhappiness. Hidden halfway behind the old cashier that didn´t desired electricity to open its mouth and devour hard earned money from tourists and child families on a visit. A greedy creature that now stood hungry and guarded this last brochure in its maws of steel like a dog with a meat bone. What once were free-for-all now became this decapitated beast´s most precious treasure.

And you tried to steal it.

You pulled its edges with caution. Afraid it would tore in two pieces if you pulled too fast. It failed. The cashier was stubborn as a bulldog. You sighed and leaned over its metal frame. Buttons covered by dust and nearly unreadable yet you noticed one of them covered with a dark red spot. You pushed it with some hesitation. Hoped it wouldn´t smudge off on your gloves in a fruitless wish to not leave traces.

A rustle of pain from the cashier as to scream over its rotten tooth that you pushed. It opened wide and its treasure hanged out in the open. You grabbed it and claimed your prize with scared sensation as you expected someone to come out in response. You weren´t permitted to do this. What would they think if anyone walked in here and saw you? Hunched over the cashier full of old dollars and dimes, spared from the decay of time in its isolation and your hands over the hatch.

They would call the police.

Fear struck your mind. You couldn´t let the men of the law find you, question you and track you down. Even if you didn´t answer their questions, even if you lied, they would take action. Either to hold you in confinement cell of abandonment for all eternity. Or make the worst nightmare within your mind realized if they didn´t.

They could send you back.

You shook your head and retreated from the open cashier. Afraid it would bite you with its rectangular toothless maw. You looked around with fear in your eyes and both hands close to your chest away from the abandoned scenery around you. Feared that anyone would either enter from a room behind the corner or from the half-open door outside. In your fear a single thought surfaced to your mind.

Somebody watched you.

You slowly turned your head around and realized how silly it was. If someone worked here they would come by your call earlier. No footsteps outside. The door was still open and even windows filled of old dust and condensation couldn´t hide shadows from outside. You were safe.

A sigh of relief left your lips.

As you stood there and looked out through the window something small slipped out from the folds of your prize. You bowed your head down and noticed a white piece of paper not much larger than your palm. You tilted your head and picked it up to see the message more clearly.

* * *

"_Feeling lonely? Don´t be! Join the circle of Silent hill today! All you need to do is to follow these simple instructions!_

_Write a letter._

_Put a stamp on it._

_And send it to "Silent hill´s chain circle"_

_Hundreds of people has already signed up and got friends they never expected to have. Why would YOU be any different? If you want a special friend then write the whole name of the person on the envelope. If you want to be anonymous then it´s not a problem… your mail will be a secret one and sent to a new friend instead._

_No age limits._

_No restrictions on contents._

_And best of all…it´s FREE!_

_So why hesitate?_

_Send a mail and get a new pen pal today!_

_You won´t regret it_

_Just remember to stamp..."_

* * *

The rest were torn of and you shook your head in slight hopelessness. You thought it was another way to snare people to prolong their stay in this town. Make friends with anyone? A foolish and pointless idea as you wouldn´t have need for anyone close in your escape. All you wanted was a way through this place. Too your chagrin no buss schedule existed within the folded sides. Only a simple representation from above over the town and its surroundings.

You instead acquired a map over Silent Hill.

Something scribbled down got your attention. A small square encircled by thin lines of red ink. A name within it in black letters.

"**Neely´s bar"**

A small notice beneath it with the swirly thin handwriting of a woman.

"_Nobody will help you...just ask."_

Another little chill slithered down your spine. The message startled you subconsciously and you turned to leave. Hesitated at the cashier which stood wide-open in a yawn. Can you leave it like that? Would you be blamed if someone stole its contents? You look around and outside the door only to see nothing but curtains of mist. No witnesses. None to witness your decision.

Would you leave it open in fear to be caught? Would you close it out of morality?

To make a decision.

An act you dreaded with such fear that it rendered you helpless.

You swallowed in hesitation. Your lungs breathed heavily by the idea. The walls closed in on you. A look at the cashier that demanded your response. A look at the door and the cold world outside.

You ran outside in fear.

And let it choose for you.

Outside cold air entered your lungs. You clenched with the map in your hand and held tightly around your body as you shivered in nervous panic. You didn´t know what to do. You only wanted to leave and escape. No sound from the mist around you except for your own rapid breaths. You couldn´t help it. A constant advice echoed in your head as you pushed your legs against each other on reflex. You need to move on. Can´t stay here all day. You know that.

Slowly the grip within your body eased. Your eyes went back to those red letters. Reasoned that you would find help within the town. Silhouettes of its buildings stood and waited patiently for you. All you needed was to take one step at the time. You could do this. Move onward and farther away from your fearful pursuer.

One step towards it…followed by another.

You headed to the town and the choice unresolved behind you as the house and cashier vanished. They became nothing more but a shadow in your past.

Among the others you wished to escape from.


	3. Chapter 3

Author´s note: Warning! following chapter might contain images too disturbing for people that´s not eighteen years old.

But then again this is silent hill...

Anyway, you have been warned.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Only your faint steps on concrete in the thick fog.

Silence of a tomb surrounded you from all sides. Old cracked widows stared down at you as hollow sockets of skulls. You looked around in unsettled confusion at the empty streets. Old rusty cars parked by the sides of the road. No air in their tires. No polish on their windshields. Old unburied corpses in steel and glass.

No people meet your eye. No children that walked hand in hand with their parents down the street. No murky and tired dog owners with their eager furry menaces to pets at the end of old leashes. No senior citizens who limped onward to by the newspaper and walk back home pointlessly. None of that meet your eye in this thick fog.

Not even a single step but your own reached your ears.

The streets were all abandoned…like you.

Small fear spread through your heart. Mixed with relief over the lack of witnesses. You only wanted to pass through. Not stay for long. You looked for the bus station yet couldn´t see beyond the mist. A white ominous blanket. Not even the wind disturbed you with its howl and cold strokes.

You stopped and turned around.

Only silence answered your gaze and fear. Eyes hidden deep within the mist. Eyes that watched your slow walk down the cold concrete. Something crept up on you. You knew it yet you couldn´t confirm it. It wasn´t difficult to imagine. Who knew what horrors hid in the white ocean of cold fumes. And there were nobody around. No witnesses.

You discarded these thoughts and moved out followed a path along the houses.

What were you going to do now? You couldn´t ask for the road. You couldn´t find a single road sign and you could not even find a single person. How ironic isn´t it? You wish to stay hidden from them and yet you seek them out. Knocked on the doors and frost bitten windows. No footsteps behind the doors, and the cold spread through your spine. Rattled the handle and found it locked. You looked around in fear and suspense.

Nobody in the cars, nobody in the shops and nobody on the streets.

You wondered what awaited in the mist. Would someone step out if you tried to force the door open? Would they hear you if you yelled? Would it hurt to try?

Your mouth closed. Shivered in fear.

You can´t yell. Yelling is attracting unwanted attention. If someone heard you they would call the police to "help" you. You were afraid. Afraid for what people might think. Afraid for the mist and for the unknown horrors that sent chills down your throat. Before your fear drove you to unconfirmed panic you picked up the map. Not to find the way but to rest your eyes on what you could see instead of the white cold curtain around you.

"**Neely´s bar"**

The encircled name drew your attention. Called to you with silent voices and the urgent red color. One look up to confirm what the old map spoke about your location. You stood by the crossroad on Sanders Street. Neely´s bar waited straight ahead and to your left a narrow alley road opened up and would take you to Katz Street. A red skid mark led into the alley and a half sheet of paper got your attention. Rested in the dried mark and left to rot. You slowly walked over to it. Wondered what caused this mark. Hesitation in your steps. Something was wrong, something with the color of the mark felt wrong and you felt fear for reasons unknown to you. You continued nevertheless and slowly picked the piece of paper up.

A letter, brown from the elements and with an old stamp in the right corner. An odd rabbit portrayed it and a red fingerprint over its lower half. Half of the message covered in filth yet you could read the upper half of it without any difficulty.

* * *

_Here comes Mail-man._

_Here comes Mail-man._

_Here comes Mail-man._

_He´s watching you without a sound._

_Stay off the road when he goes the round._

_Don´t send your letters without stamps, mama said_

_The Mail-man will come and get you in your bed._

_Here comes Mail-man._

_Here comes Mail-man._

_Here comes Mail-man._

_He´s watching…_

* * *

The rest unreadable because of dried in filth and dirt.

You shivered and felt a set of eyes on your neck. Uneven and simple letters written by a child. Found in a dark red skid mark. You don´t want to think about it. Yet you couldn´t throw it away either. Something in the back of your head urged you to keep it. You couldn´t protest and against your better knowledge you put it in your inner pocket.

You acquired the "_Mail-man Nursery rhyme"._

Something felt wrong; you heard something far away in the mist. A turn at the main road with as you held in your breath. The fog moved slowly in the absence of wind. Shapes of distorted figures covered by a layer of white milk moved down the street. Fear filled you as you stood by this mark of a violent act with dried in spots on your boots.

What if it was a police officer? What would anyone who saw you now think? You would be brought in. Or alarm the authorities as the color of this stain spoke of murder in your mind. You were too afraid to check if anyone moved in the mist at all. The nursery rhyme filled you with panic. Fear took over your mind and you chose to run into the alley instead. Hurried as quiet your boots could walk. Prayed in silence that the one down the streets wouldn´t hear you as you moved by dumpsters and turned over trashcans.

More dark crimson spots on the ground as you ventured deeper and deeper into this filthy little alley. You turned your head over your shoulder in fear to be followed. Only the fog followed you but who knew what else used it as cover? You held your head forward, moved away from every shadow and every time the wind stroke over the dirty black surface of a plastic bag. You looked around in slight panic.

The walls of the houses on your sides intimidated you. Felt like the walls would arc over your head and shape a dark tunnel, seal you in a pipe filled with the ominous fog. No light, nobody to see you and nobody would hear you scream.

Your hollow steps stopped as your panic squeezed your chest. You breathed faster and your hands shivered. This was a bad idea. You knew it was as your lungs tired to fill up with air in this imaginary tunnel. You couldn´t take it. Your pursuer would catch up with you. It would grab you. And then…

…You would scream in pain on the ground.

You ran. As fast as you possibly could. Ignored the red marks, ignored the containers. Focused your stare as far into the alley you could. The walls closed in. They wanted to trap you. Bury you in a prison of darkness and silent screams.

A tight grip around the umbrella that now rested in your hand. Held it out as it would rain at any moment. You wished it would rain. Preferred it now as the drops of heaven´s grief would scatter this ominous fog. To tear open this dark tunnel of bricks and dark plastic.

No rain would fall today or anytime soon.

You knew that.

The end of the alley appeared out in front of you. You couldn´t decide if you should feel relief from the close claustrophobic feeling this alley gave you. Or fear over the fog and its shadows that waited to put you in a cage and send you back.

You panicked.

The exit was blocked.

An old car stood and with its body of rust and rubber hindered you. To make things worse. It was a police car. The tanned brown color over the hood. The "blender" on the roof with a broken blue light and glass shards around it. Back windows covered in filth from countless of thugs that pressed their faces up against them. The white badge with "Silent Hill´s Police" on the side of the front door but only halfway visible.

Your eyes opened wide as you felt to gag in shock.

A body sat at the side of it and covered the other half. Slumped down with arms along the side and head bowed forward. A female officer. The brown uniform stained by dried spots similar to the one that first where you found the letter. An empty holster, no gun in sight. The once blonde hair, tied in a bun on the back of her head, now filthy brown form blood. You couldn´t see her face, since there wasn´t anything left to see.

A hand over your mouth, you wanted to puke. The sheer brutality of it forced your eyes away. You felt ill; a revolted feeling filled your stomach. A dead body blocked your path. Forgotten by the world in this alley of trash. And as far as you know, you could be next.

What would you do?

You could not run away from this. You had a moral obligation to report this. But you also couldn´t call the police either. They would ask questions. Difficult questions that would go unanswered. And what if they aren´t satisfied? They will put you in a cage and send you back. Your escape would come to an end and a fate worse than your darkest nightmare would await you back home.

You had a choice.

Nobody had seen you here. Only you and the dead officer to share the alley of filth. The car had been there for a long time. You could see that on the filth on the windows and the rust. Who knew how long this woman been here? Who knew who the true assailant was? Your hands are clean. All you need to do was to turn around and leave. Run farther away and forward. You´re not supposed to be here. Nobody waited at Neely´s Bar. It was not much but better then the alternatives. Just leave it here. Leave it in silence.

Like you did before.

The grip around your umbrella tightened. The stomach revolted. Yet you couldn´t leave the body either to go back into this dark tunnel one more time. You could just jump up on the hood and walk over to the open space on the other side. Freedom from this dark trap awaited on the other side.

All you needed to do was to go around the police officer.

The choice tormented you more than the claustrophobia and the sight of a dead body. Freedom waited in the end of each option yet you stood there and hesitated. You panicked and another thought broke through the surface, added fuel to the fire.

What if the assailant came for you?

You never liked alleys like these. All places turned dark. All skies turned into tunnels that left you alone and defenseless with the man of your nightmares. Ready to use you for their own pleasure.

Your body shivered in fright.

These assailant were shadows, but to you just as real as this body was. They never came but your fear for them refused to vanish.

You could not make any decision at all even when astray on the dark path.

You needed someone else to make them for you.

So be it.

* * *

White noise broke the silence and startled you. You nearly screamed in horror. It came from your pocket. Your red little clam screeched and shrieked with high pitch screams and you pulled it out to silence it. You could get caught. Someone might hear you. And if anyone saw you here, they would scream and call the police.

Yet you stopped once a second sound followed it in pursuit.

A thump.

Heavy and slothful.

Your eyes went to the police car as your cell called for otherworldly assistance.

A second thump, stronger this time.

Something moved behind the back windows filled with grime. Something tried to force the back door open. A third thump and the door shivered from the force this time. You shivered as your heart thumped faster for each heavy one. Something grunted from within the car.

A fourth thump and the door budged out a little before it returned to its place.

The grunts stopped and a little click followed once the door opened from the inside.

It swung slowly outwards like a bird´s wing.

And something dragged itself out from the back seat and into the alley.

* * *

You couldn´t describe it with your mind. You didn´t even knew if it was human or not. You saw a filthy, sweaty creature with the body of a man. Fleshy, muscular and hairy forelegs that ended in feet dark from filth and dried blood. Legs that pulled this creature forward for each step. In its crouch, you saw something that wasn´t an organ, or a tentacle, the only thing that it reminded of was the trumpet proboscis of a filthy housefly. Only much larger and hanged between the legs uselessly. Close to the insides of its legs where two black spots, golf ball-sized and no different from an insect´s eyes.

The upper body, covered in filth and sweat, twisted so a hairy sweaty back turned up toward the white fog-filled sky. Dirt and infected scratch marks covered its forearms as they dragged into the ground as a pair of hind legs. And in the end of this creature of disgust and filth, a vaguely human head dragged behind into the ground. No hair and only the back of it visible as it dragged down into the ground.

You froze in complete terror. Unable to move as your cell phone chanted its spells of forbidden knowledge.

A new choice appeared.

Run or die.

* * *

Author´s note: Please review and I hope you enjoy the story so far. (and don´t say I didn´t warn you)

next chapter in progress.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The foul creature sniffed the air. Its trunk retracted for each time. Hard steps into the ground at you. A reek of sweat and filth form its dirty skin. You backed away, by instinct. Panic struck you down. Your heart beat faster. The alley closed in on you. The cold in your lungs, the heat of sweat in your face. You had no room for doubts. Make a choice!

You ran.

Your hand tightened in a dead man´s grip around the umbrella. You only see this narrow tunnel. You prayed in silence that the monster wouldn´t follow. The infernal noise from your cell phone raged in the pocket and filled the dark tunnel you ran through. Echoes which bounced between the walls and scratched your mind as long nails on a chalkboard. You watched with eyes wide opened.

A weak thump behind you.

Followed by another, this time louder.

You threw a glance over your shoulder. Only for a second.

You saw it. It ran. On all four. And it gained in on you.

The heavy thumps of the creature chased after you. You could feel the vibrations send tremors into the grounds. The wheezes of its breath. Each thump got louder and louder. Your cell phone screamed like a banshee.

Tears of fear built up in your eyes.

The exit of this tunnel looked so far away. You couldn´t breathe. Each attempt only sent a cold taste on your tongue. Despair. You knew a creature like that couldn´t be real. But panic clouded those thoughts as your will screamed inside your head. You didn´t scream. You couldn´t. Your throat had an invisible hand around it. All that came out was your wish to not die. The tunnel grew darker, tighter, threatened to swallow you whole. Your body turned numb, ignorant of the fire that burned within your legs.

No sign of fatigue from your stalker.

You couldn´t outrun it. You couldn´t call for help. You knew that.

The open street welcomed you as the tunnel opened up and the grip around the umbrella tightened. Teeth clenched together as the thumps behind you increased in strength. You hesitated. Your legs burned in exhaustion. Yet you could not even make up your mind of which direction to go.

You tripped.

Time slowed down for your eyes. The fear took the better hand. You no longer had the option to run. Concrete quickly approached your field of view. The cold pushed up against your legs and hands. You avoided a broken nose.

The thumps behind you approached. Fast.

Would you stand there on the street? Would you let this monster, this _molester,_ have its way with you? Would you allow it to happen? To take the unfair punishment and lay down? Again?

Blinded, deaf, mute, insensitive to your surroundings. Your fear of the inhuman creature filled you with the will to survive. You had not traveled for hours, only to die now. You grabbed the handle to your umbrella. The wheezing noise appeared. The vibrations of its steps rushed through your knees. It was so close. Your heart thumped even louder as you opened your mouth and screamed in fear. Swung the umbrella as you turned around on the spot.

It hit.

Thin metal, draped in black, against foul flesh of its left leg. It grunted, jerked and stopped. But only for a moment. It went straight at you again. You were terrified. Aimed the sharp point of your weapon and stabbed it right in its face between the legs. Through one of the black eyes. It popped like an egg.

White sludge poured out from the wound and a distorted squeak, the voice of a man, left the snot. It backed away, rubbed its legs together over the face as it whimpered. The umbrella, still stuck in the wound, got pulled along. You refused to let go off it. You couldn´t do it. Without weapon, your chances of survival would be equal to zero.

You got back up on your feet. Everything turned into a blur as your mind didn´t think. The umbrella slid out from the injury and the creature spread its legs again. You screamed. Raised the umbrella as a lance and stabbed the creature in its abdomen. The steel tip vanished and in the edges of the circular wound, only more white sludge came out. It reeked like a corpse. It grunted in pain. Anger. You screamed as you filled with panic and attacked the creature relentlessly.

Again and again.

White liquid came up through the snot in its face. It tried to move away. You didn´t stop. It raised its head and trunk at you. Disgust filled your body. You pulled out the umbrella.

You stabbed through the base of its trunk.

A pained grunt in response as it fell down and convulsed into spasms. The white filthy sludge pumped out and over the street as it moved the body faster and faster. You pushed the umbrella deeper, half way through. The muscles in the creature´s body stiffened. It lifted its head high jerked one last time. Back bent as tightly as a fiddle´s string.

Only to fall down powerlessly into the concrete.

* * *

You let go off the umbrella. Stood with a straight back in the mist. Stared down at the creature in front of you. Without any emotions in your face. Only silence with the exception of the distorted whisper in your pocket. The thick sludge poured slowly out from the stab wounds.

Your hands shivered.

The thoughts swarmed like flies along with your short breaths.

You have killed it. You killed a living creature. Even if revolt over it filled you, you couldn´t deny that it was alive. Your hands grabbed around the sides of your head. The tears of fear in your face. A pain in your body. It hurt to breathe.

You tried to convince yourself.

It wasn´t human.

It wasn´t human.

It wasn´t.

A weak moan from the creature. Your eyes went wide open.

It wasn´t dead yet.

To your cautious shock. It didn´t came from the bug-face. But from the far back of the monster. You lifted your feet. Slowly moved around the body as it would leash at your presence. The body reeked even by the distance. You reached the far end of the humanoid thing.

And covered the mouth in horror.

There, at the end of the shoulders, a human head rested with the side of it in the ground. Covered by a thin organic surface, not any different from a stocking. Two dark spots for the eye sockets. A dark gap for the mouth. It looked at you. Even without eyes you could feel its blind stare into your soul. You stared down with the breath in your throat. The conviction staggered in your mind like a broken record.

It wasn´t human.

It wasn´t h-human.

It wa-wasn´t hu-

It raised one of its infected arms with great effort at you. The rotten limb shook greatly and stretched slowly as the mouth opened beneath the skin. It opened and closed. Without a single sound. Your mind filled in the message for it.

_"W…h…y?"_

Your mind ceased to play the record. The cell in your pocket whispered. You couldn´t think. The rotten hand of the creature slumped down on the ground. To rise up again as a silent plea appeared in the dark sockets. It couldn´t move. It couldn´t harm you. It only moaned helplessly as you stared down on it with fear in your eyes. You could kill it. Here and now. A life in the palm of your hands. Would you clench the fingers and snuff it out?

What will you do?

You shook your head. Whispered only. Backed away. Step by step.

You ran.

And left the creature in its silent pleas of pain.

* * *

You stopped further down the street. Fell down on your knees. Shivered uncontrollably. Your chest hurt. Your legs hurt. Tears flowed down your cheeks. The cell phone still whispered in your pocket. You wanted to puke but couldn´t. There was nothing inside to come up. Your sobs filled the empty street faintly. Disgust over what happened. The shock which finally subdued. The mist around you remained regardless.

You couldn´t do it.

Despite the disgust and revolt. Despite of what it wanted to do with you. You couldn´t bring yourself to do it. Are you that indecisive? Can´t you make up your mind? Why show empathy for something ready to kill you? Why can´t you make your own choices?

You beat yourself up over it. Can´t stand the thought.

It was a living creature.

And you refused to kill it.

The cell in your pocket won´t go back to sleep. A faint pattern in its whispers reached through you. You left your umbrella with it. You ran. You took off from the path and you are alone here.

Why? Why? Why? Why?

No answer came. Fear of retribution from the unseen force you up again. You couldn´t stay here. You need to get out from this town. You need to run. That was your only plan.

Neely´s would not be much farther ahead. Your only lead awaited your arrival. You couldn´t afford any distractions. You needed a way out. The sobs stopped. You can´t do anything. If you don´t kill it then leave it. If it´s not blood on your hands then it would be fine, right? You can leave it. It wouldn´t be that hard.

You had done this before.

You moved forward. Empty handed. Nobody waited for you. The panic eased as the distance between you and it increased. It was the only thing you could do without hesitation.

The whisper in your cell phone faded away.

Died.

* * *

Author´s note: sorry for the late update, been buried in work.

please review.

and I will update when I can.


End file.
